Chi Chi no Mi
Chi Chi no Mi (血血の実, Blood-Blood Fruit) is a Paramecia-Class Devil Fruit that was consumed by Blood D. Baron. Known as the Blood Blood Fruit in English, it turns the consumer into a Blood Human (血人間, Chi Ningen). Appearance The Chi Chi no Mi was found inhabiting a watermelon. The watermelon had the normal stripes of the fruit with numerous swirls coming off of the stripes. Strengths and Weaknesses The Chi Chi no Mi gives the consumer the ability to manipulate their own blood. This includes everything from stemming the blood flow from wounds to turning their blood into weapons or projectiles. The constructs made by the blood are as durable as regular blades and can even function as armor or shields. The Chi Chi no Mi does NOT give the consumer any more blood that would normally be present in their body, so some techniques cannot be overused or the consumer will run the risk of becoming anemic or dying of blood loss. Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses still apply. Usage Offensive *'Blood Blade' (血の刃, Chi no Ha, lit Blade of Blood): blood is gathered and shaped into any sort of blade on any part of the body, though usually the forearms. The blades formed by Baron are able to easily take on regular swords. The blades can also be lengthened, without using more blood, and still remain sturdy enough for combat. *'Bloody Shot' (流血のショット, Ryūketsu no Shotto): blood is gathered into the palm of the hand and launched at the target like a bullet. Baron can draw his blood from any part of his body into the palms of his hands. Depending on how much blood he uses, or how much the blood is compressed, the stronger the shot. However, since the blood is fired from the body, this technique has the drawback of killing Baron if he uses it too much. Defensive *'Blood Armor' (血の液鎧, Chi no Eki Yoroi, lit Liquid Armor of Blood): Baron covers his body in a layer of blood that is durable enough to block bullets and swords. While typically a defensive measure, the Blood Armor also enhances Baron's physical strength as well, allowing him to deal harder blows. **'Blood Gauntlet' (血の液甲掛け, Chi no Eki Kōgake, lit Liquid Gauntlet of Blood): Baron coats his arm(s) in a layer of blood, which allows him to deliver stronger punches. **'Blood Greaves' (血の液脛当て, Chi no Eki Suneate, lit Liquid Shin Hit of Blood): Baron covers his legs, from the knee down, in a layer of blood. This boosts the power of his kicks. *'Blood Shield' (血のシールド, Chi no Shīrudo): blood forms a hexagonal-shaped barrier in front of Baron for defensive tactics. The barrier can easily block a direct hit from a cannon without damage to itself or repercussions to Baron. It is believed it could even take a hit from a Giant with minimal damage to the shield. Trivia *Devil Fruit was, primarily, inspired by the Branch of Sin abilities in Deadman Wonderland Category:Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia